


Motherly Instincts

by Pielotdameron



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Baby Ani, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Obi-Wan just wants the world for Ani, someone teach obi how to emotion please, theyre the best your honour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pielotdameron/pseuds/Pielotdameron
Summary: Anakin is reminded of his mother while they’re on a mission.Obi-Wan does his best to help.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Motherly Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what to tag this fic as so uh

Obi-Wan was ashamed to admit to himself how long it took him to connect the dots between his padawan's darkened mood, and their current mission.

After more than enough, in Anakin’s opinion, time cooped up in the temple, the young boy was finally granted permission to accompany Obi-Wan on an off world mission. It was no more than a supply mission really, but his little charge had been practically vibrating with excited energy all the way to the sparsely populated planet.

Something had shifted, between entering and leaving the shop.

Careful not to make it clear to passers by, he stretched his mind across the town, searching for a possible reason for Anakin’s sudden unhappiness. He knew not to take a bad feeling lightly, and clearly something had troubled the boy, frowning at his feet and scuffing his boots through the dusty earth with a soft sigh.

His eyes roamed for a few moments before finally landing on a duo at the side of the main path. They had clearly shifted to get out of the way; a young woman crouched before a little boy of roughly the same age as Anakin, seemingly soothing the child out of some form of upset that was none of his business. She was brushing caring hands over his shoulders, one thumb brushing lightly under tearful eyes with the compassionate smile only a mother could ever manage. He was completely ready to just brush them aside: a soft hitch of breath screeched his thoughts to a stop.

Of course.

Similar to being charged by a bantha, understanding hit Obi-Wan in the chest, swiftly followed by bone deep guilt at not recognising the issue quicker . Being careful not to startle his upset padawan, he gently guided the boy through the winding backstreets of the town, the parcel wrapped carefully in his cloak.

Anakin was attempting to keep his emotions in check, and Obi-Wan tried his best not to pry until they were at least back at the ship; but with such pain leaking through paper thin shields, it was impossible for any same person to resist wrapping him in a brief side hug as they walked.

The closer they got to the ship, the more unsteady Anakin’s breathing became, and the more Obi-Wan’s heart ached in sorrow. He sped up almost unconsciously, tugging slightly on a smaller hand to make sure he didn’t lose his padawan amongst the winding paths and back alleys. Anakin stumbled only once, and Obi-Wan was able to bundle him up the ramp with minimal effort, settling him into the co-pilots seat without even a grunt of complaint.

He frowned at the tear tracks on Anakin’s cheeks, shifting from foot to foot.

Emotion was not, by any loose definition, his forte.

“Padawan? Would you like to tell me what is bothering you?” he only let himself fidget with his sleeve once before throwing himself into the conversation, knowing he would only overthink it given an opportunity to.

“I...No you’ll think I’m stupid.” The boys voice is so hurt that it snaps slightly in Obi-Wan’s heart, like a particularly fragile string. He reaches out and gently brushes Anakin’s padawan braid over his shoulder.

“No, dear one. Your fears and sadness are mine to share, if you wish. I will not think you stupid.” He cursed himself for his over complicated speech, knowing it would only get worse if he got emotional. He took a deep breath.

“I...Just...Seeing that mum and her kid made me really want my mum and her nice hugs with her happy smiles and big eyes and bright warmth. I want her stories and her broth and the tea she’d make me when I was sick. I miss telling her about my pod and showing her 3PO.” The little one barely paused for a breath, his tears falling in earnest now, and Obi-Wan could no longer resist the urge to bundle him into his arms.

“Shh, dear, it’s alright. I am only sorry that I cannot fix this hurt for you.” He slowly stood, padawan carefully hugged against his chest, and began to sway slowly. Anakin’s sniffling came to a halt as he became distracted with the soft rocking. He pouted, but it looked more playful than sad.

“I’m not a baby yknow Master.” Obi-Wan couldn’t help a poorly timed chuckle. He remembered saying much the same to his own overprotective master on more than one occasion.

“Oh but of course, Padawan. I personally find that it helps me think clearly.” He did a careful half rotation on the back of his foot, sinking back into the force slight. His padawan no longer oozed distress, but there was a tinge of sadness there which just wouldn’t do at all.

“I miss my mum, but I love being with you. Is that bad of me?” Obi-Wan’s heart ached for the poor boy, gently running a hand through his buzzed hair.

“Of course not, young one. Although many padawans have been with us for too long to remember, there are others like yourself who likely remember. Your mother was important, and still is, to who you are.” He was rambling again, but Anakin didn’t seem to mind, playing with a loose thread on master Qui-Gon's old robe, which Obi-Wan had adjusted just enough that he could wear it without many noticing. It had failed, but he liked to think it a success.

“I’m gonna write to her. My mother. I’m gonna use all the important words you taught me, and I’m gonna tell her all the great things I’ve done.” Anakin continued to ramble about what he would tell her, and Obi-Wan smiled, steel determination in his eyes.

He’d get that letter to Shmi Skywalker if it killed him.

**Author's Note:**

> This took three attempts to post,,, dammit ao3


End file.
